


Lay off

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Weight Gain, mild fat-shaming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeff's been sneaking snacks while nobody's looking and now he's significantly heavier than he was when he first got here. Now, he has to pay the consequences of getting fat, which turn out to be a lot nicer than he thought.
Relationships: David King/Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen
Kudos: 42





	Lay off

It was a completely normal trial. Absolutely average, nothing spectacular to note. Everything was the same as it always is. Seasoned teammates, thoroughly acquaintance killer, boring map. For all intents and purposes, Jeff had no reason to feel any different about it, but…

Jeff purses his lips together as he makes his way over to the nearest gen. Why is he so uncomfortable? Well, the answer’s obvious, even if he vehemently doesn’t want to acknowledge it. The muscle tee he’s wearing, the one with his favorite band’s skull and crossbones logo on it, is stretched tight across his middle. The fabric leaves nothing to the imagination, as it hugs his protruding love handles and wraps around his bulging belly. There’s even a proper roll of fat around his back. Standing up straight, it covers him fine, no skin showing, but even the slightest bend of his back causes the shirt to bunch up and reveal his hairy lard to the world. 

It didn’t used to be like this. He didn’t used to be this fat. Sure, he was always a chubby guy, but it turns out there’s no way to burn calories in the Entity’s realm. Maybe that’s why the other survivors always burn the cakes they get instead of chowing down… Sure enough, the Entity hasn’t been kind enough to give him fitting clothes, either. Anything he already owns is embarrassing tight around his gut, and everything he finds out in the realms is too small anyway or too torn to be of use.

Jeff looks around for any signs of movement, and upon realizing he’s utterly alone in a ramshackle shack in the middle of a corn field, he lets out a lone sigh. Can’t let some body issues get in the way of surviving, so he takes a knee and starts repairing the sputtering generator. Immediately, he feels the cold breeze on his exposed back. The chill rolls across his wide hips. Not even his belt can keep his tight jeans from drooping down over his rather jiggly ass. At least that was always one good part about being chubby. None of his past lovers have complained about how nice and thick his hindquarters were, but Jeff found no joy in being exposed like this to the world when the only concern on his mind was surviving. Being a nice piece of ass is the least important thing right now.

His dream of a quiet trial is smashed to pieces when the familiar hum of a chainsaw started rapidly getting louder. The screaming engine beat at his ears. The Hillbilly was fast approaching. The generator is almost done, but he’d rather come back later than die for it, so Jeff bolts up onto his feet and makes a dash for the window. He’s acutely aware, even in this tense moment, that his shirt is riding up over his jiggling gut. Just as the Hillbilly closes the distance and swings his rattling chainsaw at Jeff’s back, Jeff manages to throw himself through the window and fall away from the deadly blade.

Just a bit too slow, though, as he feels the fangs of the chainsaw dig into his back. Not too bad, not enough to genuinely injure him, but it tears through the fabric of his tank top and causes a bloody streak to run down his skin. Jeff lets out a groan of pain as he bolts away, and luckily, the Hillbilly opts to go whack the generator instead of continuing the chase. Jeff doesn’t stop running until he comes to a secluded corner of the field, where a few run-down walls sit around a completely dead generator. 

While he’s glad he was able to avoid sudden death, Jeff can’t help but frown as he grabs at his shirt. Or, well, what’s left of it. The swipe at his back ripped straight through it, not completely cleaving it in two but shredding it to the point of comic uselessness as a garment. One side fell off his shoulder, revealing his hairy chest (which is rather plump and firm now, unlike how it used to be), and the rest of it is in a tangle of bloodied strands. He briefly considered just keeping on like this, as it at least provided a modicum of modesty, but he figured it would be more dangerous to keep it on, as leaving an opportunity for the killer to grab him by the loose shreds seems like a bad idea. With a huff, Jeff tears the last remaining bits of shirt off of himself, uses it to mop up the already coagulating blood, and throws it to the side. 

While he was feeling a little self-conscious earlier, he feels absolutely exposed now. And he can’t even deny how big he’s gotten by tugging his shirts down over his gut. His hands run over the sides of his belly as he stares down at himself. He’s used to having a pooching stomach, just a bit of a paunch, but now, his gut hands over his belt in a rather round mass. He gives it a pat and it ripples profusely. It makes him sick to see how jiggly and soft he’s gotten. He even grabs at his chest, hefts up the soft weight of his now fat-covered pecs. They would become proper moobs soon if he didn’t lay off the calories.

Jeff sucks in a deep breath as he gets to work on this new generator. He’s out of breath from running across the field, so going back to the last gen feels out of the question. This added weight’s making it a little harder to sprint around everywhere like the younger and trimmer survivors do. He justifies his weakness by reminding himself that there’s nothing wrong with quietly fixing up the gens while the others take the heat. Somebody’s gotta do it, and the more he works on connecting wires and screwing things in, the less he thinks about how his fat is spilling out with nothing to hide behind.

For a while, he enjoys the peace and quiet. There’s the sounds of loud grunts and crashes in the distance, implying that the others’ days are not so peaceful, but Jeff filters it out and focuses his mind on the task at hand. That is, until he hears the rustle of plants behind him. It can’t be the killer, yet he still freezes up. There’s a heartbeat pounding in his ears, which takes him a good couple seconds to realize is just his own pulse.

He twists around, hands covered in grease, and he’s shocked to see David, grinning ear from ear. Of course it had to be him. Out of literally everyone it could have been, it’s David. Jeff feels his heart drop into his stomach. Fit, muscular, jock David King. Out of the misfit group of survivors, he’s the pinnacle of in shape. And Jeff’s the pinnacle of a shape, too: round. The cocky grin that David has on makes him wish the Hillbilly would come back. The jock’s eyes flit down and take in the exposed hairy belly before him. His eyes narrow in an unreadable way. He was never really bullied, but Jeff had his fair share of teasing back in high school. Every insult that’s ever been hurled at him flashes through his mind. David opens his mouth to say something and Jeff prepares himself for the inevitable comment. Maybe something uncreative. Lose some weight, fatty. No wonder you’re getting so huge. All you do is sit on your ass and do gens.

Instead, David keeps his stupid mouth shut and walks over to help with the gen. Before he starts fixing it, though, he passes by Jeff and gives his belly a slap to the side. The force of it causes his jello to wobble back and forth, which David snickers at, but that’s it. Just a quick jab in the ribs. Jeff sucks in a breath and pulls in his gut, but no amount of sucking it in can make his flabby belly look any smaller. They both get back to doing gens, diligently putting things together so that electricity sparks and flows, but the entire time, Jeff keeps catching David shooting him weird glances. The Brit’s eyebrows are cocked in a lopsided fashion. He always has a weird face, but the look seems… intentional. Like he knows Jeff knows he’s doing it. 

By the time they’re almost finished the gen, Jeff decides he’s had enough of this. He tugs the last wire into place, the gen flickers to life, and Jeff turns to David, who still has that stupid smile. Jeff’s own expression is severe, but that doesn’t seem to dissuade David one bit. In fact, he reaches his hand out and gives Jeff’s furry belly a rub. “For good luck.” He laughs.

Jeff grabs David’s wrist before he can pull it away and snarls. “I’m not in the mood for your shitty jokes. Lay off.”

“And you should lay off the cake, mate.” David laughs again. The sound pisses Jeff off, and he’s not an easy dude to anger. “Glad you got rid of that shirt you were wearin’, at least. Going shirtless at least takes some balls. Wearin’ a shirt that don’t even cover your gut is a pussy move.”

Jeff defensively puts a hand on his middle, which he’s sucking in as hard as he can. “My clothes fit fine, David. I have a bit of a beer belly, so what? Not everybody hits the gym religiously like you.”

“Sure, but not everybody stuffs their face with sweets when they think no one’s watchin’. And stop suckin’ it in.” David gives him a good thwap on the shoulder, which causes Jeff’s muscles to fail him. The bulk of his gut spills forward. David runs a hand over the curve of it, runs his fingers through the wisps of hair, gives it a bounce. Jeff’s face is on fire as he realizes what’s going on. David’s been watching him sneak away with all those snacks at the campfire. David likes Jeff’s growing fat body. This isn’t a novel thing to Jeff, having had boyfriends before who liked his belly, but… He’s never been this fat. He’s never been stuck with clothes a size too small. He looks like a fucking piggy, but the bulge in David’s pants doesn’t lie.

“What are you doing?” Is the one thing Jeff can choke out. He can’t deny that it feels good, blood rushing into his lower body, but he still feels too much embarrassment to revel in the moment. There’s still the chance that David’s fucking with him, that he’s gonna start roasting his flabby body any minute now, but the harsh words never come. Instead, David just keeps moving his hands over different parts of Jeff’s body.

Once he’s done with rubbing Jeff’s beer gut, he moves up and jiggles the fat deposits on Jeff’s chest. Then he plants a kiss on the side of Jeff’s chubby face, his fingers grazing Jeff’s hair-covered double chin. His hands fall back down to Jeff’s gut, but now, he’s caressing the thick blobs of fat on the sides. Jeff’s love handles wobble like a firm jello, bouncing back into shape each time he pats them with his calloused hands. Jeff can’t help but squirm when David’s hands reach back and slide under the taut waistband of his jeans. His fingers dig into the meat of his ass, giving it a good jiggle. There’s a fair bit of hardness under all that fat, proving that Jeff isn’t just a fatty but a proper bear, but it’s the softness that David’s obsessed with. The moment’s so surreal that Jeff forgets there’s a risk of the killer finding them, but the steady thrum of the generator drowns out the heartbeat in Jeff’s head.

Then David peels off his own tank top and gives his middle a pat. Though it pales in comparison to Jeff’s tank, David grins as he rubs his pooching beer belly. He looks like a proper ex-jock now, not approaching obese like Jeff but still a far off dream from trim six-pack abs. Jeff is almost shocked at the revelation, cursing himself for not having noticed that David’s a little softer around the edges now, but to be fair, his clothes still do a good job at hiding his flab. “I’ve been keepin’ an eye on ya for a while. Used to be the only one who appreciates a bigger man, so I kept myself lean for the other boys, but…” He clicks his tongue and gives Jeff’s belly another slap. “Knew it would be a good idea once I saw you gain a lil’ weight. What do you think?”

David gives his own little belly a jiggle, easily grabbing the bulk of his flab with one hand. It’s honestly not that much, maybe 10 or 15 pounds extra on his frame, but Jeff can’t deny that he’s getting hard just looking at David’s beginner belly. “Looks good on you. Really good.” His mouth is dry as David just grins and lowers himself. His lips trail down the outward curve of Jeff’s belly, his tongue dipping into Jeff’s deep navel as he passes by it. The cool sensation sends a shiver up Jeff’s spine. His cock throbs as David gets lower. His teeth nip the lip of Jeff’s underhang, which drives Jeff crazy, and he can’t stop himself from grabbing David, pinning him up against the wall, and shoving his gut in his face.

David lets out a satisfied growl as he pushes Jeff’s fat out of his face and pries at the belt buckle before him. Jeff reaches down and digs out his cock with a feverish speed, but once David’s got his lips around it, Jeff moves his hands away and instead starts rubbing his bloated middle. His insides were still working hard at processing the cake he’d eaten earlier, slowly adding more and more fat to his frame, and the mere thought of getting even larger than he is now sends a little gush of precum into David’s eager mouth. 

He bucks his hips forward and slams his cock deeper into David’s mouth, moaning as the tongue pleasures his sensitive skin. His whole body wobbles as he starts grinding in and out, fat belly swaying and bouncing. David’s hand reaches up and grabs a fistful of flab as he brings Jeff closer and closer to an orgasm. At the same time, his other drops down to his own needy member. He jacks himself off furiously as he plays with Jeff’s body, running his five fingers over each part of Jeff all over again. He plays with Jeff’s soft ass, rubs his thick thighs, digs into the lard around his waist. It’s no surprise that both overfed men cum sooner rather than later. Survivors fuck each other all the time, but for both of them, this is new. It’s hard to contain their excitement, quite literally.

David diligently swallows down all of Jeff’s cum, moaning with delight all the while, but the scream of a distant survivor distracts them from the potential post-sex cuddles. It’s not a normal scream, but one reserved for when a chainsaw is cutting through their entire body. A Mori. David just grins, though, as he licks a drop of cum off his lip. He drags himself up onto his shaky legs, wraps his arm around Jeff’s wide waist, and digs a key out of his pocket.

“Let’s say you me and you blow this joint and continue this back home, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> We stan chubby Jeff.
> 
> Welp, now onto some chubby Billy~


End file.
